Moon Fantasies:
by FairyoftheSea
Summary: In the time of Queen Selenity their lived the nine princesses of the planets that would one day become Sailor Senshi. This is their life before the attack on the Moon Kingdom by Queen Metallia and Queen Beryl.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Fantasies**

Disclaimer: Okay here's the big spiel, I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters in the fan fic, however any of the Kings or Queens from the planets, excluding Selenity of course, were made up by other people. Lady Rose of Mau, Princess Shiranai of Saturn, Reiko of Uranus and others that will appear through out the story are also made up and I am claiming them, so steal them at your own risk. This fan fic was originally an rp I was part of, so everyone designed his or her characters, and trust me it took a long time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, though I'm warning you now…it will be very, very long.

Chapter 1: Introductions

**_Moon Kingdom:_**

Princess Serenity sat in the dining room. Amazingly the Moon Princess was up, though when there was food involved, maybe it wasn't so amazing. She began to eat but then across the table Queen Selenity glared at her as she was leaning on the table. Serenity sat straight and began to eat delicately, a properly like the young princess she was.

Serenity smiled as she heard her mother laugh softly. King Lunon was currently holding court, leaving the two women to have breakfast in peace. "May I have some friends over today mama?" Serenity asked hopefully, her blue eyes sparkling. With a nod from her mother she smiled happily and hurried to finish her breakfast.

**_Mercury:_**

The sun filtered through a high paned window slightly illuminating the form of a girl curled up in a chair, a book on her lap like an old friend as she read. Princess Ami of Mercury sat in the library of Mariner Castle, hoping to catch some time to herself, if just for a moment.

Unfortunately her respite didn't last long. The doors to the library opened, and a flustered looking woman could be seen outlined. "Ami-hime, your lessons were supposed to start an hour ago." Anita was Ami's tutor, and had been since the girl was quite small. It was her duty to make sure that Ami learned all the proper things a princess should know, but the girl was forever running off to the library.

"Gomen ne Anita-sensei." The girl said as she carefully marked her page and stood up. "I lost track of time." The woman sighed, nodded then ushered the girl out so they could resume their lessons from the previous day.

_**Venus:**_

A blonde haired girl sat in front of her mirror in an orange nightgown brushing her hair. She had to make sure that her hair was smooth and free of tangles before putting her usual red bow in it. After finishing this task the girl smiled at herself in approval, her blue eyes sparkling. Princess Minako jumped up and ran to her closet, changing into a nice, flowing orange gown before exiting her room.

In the hall Minako saw her mother, Queen Aphrodite of Venus. "Mother!" Minako called out excitedly as her mother turned around to look at her. "May I visit Princess Serenity today?" She asked eagerly. It had been rather boring around the Magellan Castle lately and the young energetic blonde never did well when she was bored.

Aphrodite smiled and nodded. "Hai of course Minako, just make sure you're polite." The bubbly blonde assured her mother she would be before giving her a quick hug and running down to the shuttle bay where she boarded a shuttle headed for the Moon Kingdom.

_**Mars:**_

A girl with long raven black hair knelt in front of a raging fire, her head bowed, eyes closed and her hands clasped in front of her as she slowly chanted. Princess Rei of Phobos Deimos Castle tried to divine the meaning for the strange dreams she had been having lately.

She opened her violet eyes, yet no visions were given to her from the flames. She sighed as she stood, dressed not in the habitual gown of a princess, but instead the loose robes of a priestess. The day was getting on, and she was already late to her lessons, but her teachers knew better than to disturb her when she was in the middle of a trance.

**_Jupiter:_**

Left hook, right hook, low kick, and a round house. A tall girl with wavy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail finished of the last of her exercises. She stood panting in the middle of a practice yard; using the back of her hand she wiped away some sweat before she looked at the straw dummy before her.

Faint clapping could be heard as her martial arts instructor came onto the field. "Well done Makoto-hime, but you have to work on your low kicks more." He said showing her a quick one, which managed to send the dummy to the floor. "You have power, but because you're so tall that you have to work on your low attacks."

The girl nodded listening to her sensei as he went over the points of hand-to-hand combat.

Uranus: 

Princess Haruka awoke to the sound of servants walking to and fro inside the Castle Miranda. She yawned and got out bed lazily. Her doors to her bedroom were opened wide as Haruka's mother Queen Tori of Uranus frowned at her daughter. "Haruka, hurry up. The suitors are here waiting for you." Haruka's mother said sharply as Haruka nodded and got out of bed. She brushed her hair and changed into her planetary navy blue dress with matching satin-laced high-heeled shoes and a matching sapphire necklace. Haruka quickly ran to the kitchen where the plate of toast was waiting for her and she grabbed it quickly. After she finished her breakfast, she smiled falsely as she made it down to where her suitors were lined up for her inspection.

Haruka sighed as she looked at her four suitors. _'They all have one thing in common: they only want to rule as the Prince of Uranus when Dad dies and then they can take over. They only want the power that comes with marrying me._' Haruka thought to herself as she glared each of at them. "I'm out of here." She said annoyed as she went outside to the training arena. She ignores her mother yelling at her to come back as she slams the door behind her.

Now all she needed was a good work out to take her mind of those stupid suitors. The normal bowing and curtsying greeted her rather abrupt arrival. She changed into some more suitable clothes, grabbed a sword and got ready to face off against her sparring instructor.

_**Neptune:**_

Michiru, Princess of Neptune smiled politely at the most recent suitor in her long line of suitors. This type of thing had been going on for hours now and she was thoroughly bored.

Her pale turquoise dress was wrinkled and droopy after hours of her sitting and standing to greet and talk to her newest round of suitors. Her deep blue eyes had long ago lost their gleam and a false smile was now plastered to her face.

She stood as the latest suitor stood up to leave. "A pleasure to meet you." She said brightly. As he turned out of her sight she sighed. Her parents wanted her to marry, and soon but she just wasn't interested in any of the suitors paraded before her.

A dark turquoise necklace was settled around her neck a gift from her parents, well it was more like a bribe. She excused herself from the rest of the suitors and made her way slowly through the halls of the palace, looking for a place to rest and find some peace.

Michiru sighed as she wandered the halls. She needed a vacation from all this nonsense of suitors. They were only interested in her title as Princess of Neptune and the chance to advance their social status. 

"I need a break..." She whispered to the air. She went towards her room and got out her violin. She smiled softly as she began to play a classical piece of music.

Authors Blurb: Well there's the end of chapter one, please read and review. Tell me what you think people, I won't take offense if you tell me it's absolutely horrible, honestly I don't mind. I just want to know what people think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Fantasies**

Disclaimer: Okay here's the big spiel, I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters in the fan fic, however any of the Kings or Queens from the planets, excluding Selenity of course, were made up by other people. Lady Rose of Mau, Princess Shiranai of Saturn, Reiko of Uranus and others that will appear through out the story are also made up and I am claiming them, so steal them at your own risk. This fan fic was originally an rp I was part of, so everyone designed his or her characters, and trust me it took a long time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, though I'm warning you now…it will be very, very long.

Chapter 2: A Princess Ball

_**Moon Kingdom:**_

After finishing her breakfast Serenity began to walk slowly around the palace. She had called a few of her friends from the Inner Princesses but so far no one had come. She frowned slightly, the day was still young but she still hoped that one of her friends would come so they could talk.

Serenity made her way to the palace gardens, she could see the gardeners at work, but made her way to her favorite corner, where the red roses of Earth had been planted. She looked at their beauty smiling, they reminded her of Endymion, the Prince of Earth, whom she had met so long ago, but had instantly fallen in love with.

The shuttle from Venus finally landed on the Moon Kingdom and Minako hopped out. She thanked the driver and immediately began to search for her friend. She first checked Serenity's room but saw no sign of her. She frowned slightly, wondering where the Moon Princess could possibly be.

"Serenity-chan!" Minako called out walking around the palace perimeter. "Serenity-chan where are you?" Her loud voice echoed throughout the palace, and the young Venusian Princess hoped she could find her friend soon.

Serenity looked up from the roses as she heard the familiar voice of her friend. "Minako-chan!" She called out happily standing and rushing towards where she heard the voice. She smiled as she saw her friend and gave her a hug.

Minako returned the hug. "There you are Sere-chan, I looked all over and couldn't find you. Where were you?" She asked curiously, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Out in the gardens." She responded lightly. "This place is like a prison for me Minako-chan, let's go back to the gardens." She took her friends hand and led her through the hallways until they came to the vast gardens of the Moon Palace.

She walked back towards the rose bushes and then sat down, surrounded by flowers and the sweet smells they released. She smiled in joy at her surroundings, relaxing with her friend.

Suddenly she had a great idea and she clapped her hands excited. Although she enjoyed being with Minako, she wished more of her friends could be here. "Minako-chan, wouldn't it be fun if we had a ball tonight? Just for us princesses." The Venusian princess was more than thrilled with the idea, so the two girls stood up and once again traversed the palace looking for Queen Selenity to ask permission.

Selenity nodded. "I'll call the other Queens and let them know Serenity, Minako-hime, we'll have the stewards decorate and everything." Her heart warmed as she saw her daughter smile. "And of course we'll have to invite some princes."

Serenity looked at her mother with a glare. "I wanted only a party for us mama, not with everyone else." She said pouting slightly. Minako had disappeared as soon as Selenity had given her permission, no doubt gone off to find a suitable dress to wear for the occasion.

Selenity sighed as she heard her daughter's complaint. "We need the princes here Serenity, the princesses need to get wed. Please understand." Serenity knew that she couldn't argue with her mother, so she just nodded and returned to her room.

She went to her balcony and sighed as she looked down on Earth. It was so beautiful, and made even more beautiful by the fact that her prince lived there.

_**Mercury:**_

Queen Koori and King Hermes had just finished with the last of the petitioners when the message from Queen Selenity came through. A ball was going to be held on the Moon Kingdom tonight and all the princesses were invited.

Koori liked the idea and sent a message back to say that Ami would be attending. After that she sent a page to the room where Ami and Anita were studying, to inform the princess of the ball.

"Demo…" The shy Mercurian Princess had just received the news and had gone to the throne room where her mother and father were waiting. "I don't want to go. I have studies with Anita-sensei to complete and…"

Anita cut Ami off before she could continue. "I think this is a great opportunity Ami-hime. You need to work on your social greetings and gatherings. Anything I can teach you is better learnt in real life." The girl had been out maneuvered and she knew it.

"Hai, alright Anita-sensei, mama, papa I'll go." Koori nodded happily and assigned a knight from the Mercurian guards to accompany her daughter.

Ami went back to her room to find a suitable ball gown then went to the shuttle bay where the knight was already waiting for her. She smiled slightly in greeting then the two boarded a shuttle and went to the Moon Kingdom.

_**Mars:**_

King Draco received the invitation in his wife's stead, as she was currently deep in a trance. He sent a message back to Queen Selenity saying that Rei would be attending and he hoped that she could interest his reclusive daughter in a young man.

Rei wasn't thrilled about the idea, but she wasn't opposed either. After her father had chosen a suitable escort and she had found an appropriate gown, she boarded a shuttle and headed towards the Moon Kingdom.

_**Jupiter:**_

Queen Enrai had to send her heartfelt apologies to the Moon Queen. Makoto had somehow managed to twist an ankle while sparring this afternoon and so wouldn't be able to stand on it for about a week.

However she assured Selenity that as soon as Makoto was well again she would send her to the moon to visit Princess Serenity.

_**Uranus:**_

"Haruka!" Queen Tori's shocked voice came from the door to the training hall. Her eyes were disapproving as she looked at her daughter. "I'm not pleased that you ran out on your suitors today, however Queen Selenity wants you to go to the Moon right away." Harka looked at her mother curiously.

"I won't entertain them when it's clear all they want is power." She protested angrily, the sword in her hand falling to the ground. "Why does Selenity-sama want me on the Moon?" Now she was extremely curious.

"Serenity-hime is hosting a ball tonight and has requested that all the princesses attend. I've sent you acceptance already, so there's no use in arguing." Haruka had opened her mouth to do just that but instead nodded.

"Hai, I'll go get ready." She said as she exited the training hall and went to her room for a quick shower. She changed into an evening gown, similar to the one she had worn earlier that day, only more fancy, before she headed towards the shuttle bay.

There a Uranian knight greeted her and opened the shuttle for her. As she climbed in her set the co-ordinates and the shuttle flew off for the Moon.

**_Neptune:_**

Queen Arashi was pleased with the idea of Michiru getting out of the palace for a bit. The girl was reclusive and paid more attention to her art and music than anything else. The Neptunian queen walked through her palace hallways, knowing that if he daughter wasn't in the sea then she was practicing in her room.

She was right, she knew as she faintly heard a soft violin melody issuing forth from her daughters room. She knocked lightly waiting for an answer.

Michiru paused as she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" She asked politely. Her mother entered and told her that Queen Selenity had planned a party at the Moon Kingdom later that evening.

Michiru nodded and placed her violin back in its case. She changed into an evening gown. "I guess I'll go now then." She said. And set off for the Moon Kingdom with a Neptunian knight as an escort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Fantasies**

Disclaimer: Okay here's the big spiel, I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters in the fan fic, however any of the Kings or Queens from the planets, excluding Selenity of course, were made up by other people. Lady Rose of Mau, Princess Shiranai of Saturn, Reiko of Uranus and others that will appear through out the story are also made up and I am claiming them, so steal them at your own risk. This fan fic was originally an rp I was part of, so everyone designed his or her characters, and trust me it took a long time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, though I'm warning you now…it will be very, very long.

Chapter 3: When Love First Meets

**_Moon Kingdom:_**

Minako looked around the ballroom in glee. There were so many cute boys here, and she couldn't wait to meet the other princesses as well. Apparently the mysterious Outer princesses were coming, well two of them anyways, no one had heard from Saturn or Pluto in quite some time.

Ami entered the ballroom and looked around in trepidation. Serenity, spotting the shy girl, began to wave enthusiastically, hoping to attract her attention. Ami noticed the Moon Princess waving, her long blonde hair was up in odango's and she was wearing a silvery dress.

The girl made her way across the ballroom and curtsied politely. "Konnici wa Serenity-chan, Minako-chan." She said smiling at the girls slightly. "You certainly have a lot of guests here tonight." She observed, her blue eyes wide.

"That's because mama invited the princes." Serenity informed the girl.

"Oh, I see." The Mercurian princess took another look around the ballroom, and spotted a dark haired girl in a red gown entering the room.

"Rei-chan!" She called out. She blushed slightly as people near her turned to look at her strangely. "Gomen ne…" She apologized.

However the Martian princess had heard and came over to the growing group. "Konnici wa minna-chan." She greeted happily. "It looks like there's quite a few cute boy ne Minako-chan?"

"Hai Rei-chan! I just can't wait." The Venusian's eyes sparkled excitedly.

Michiru arrived on the Moon Kingdom, and her knight escorted her to the ballroom, before taking his leave and joining the other planetary knights in a corner where they were drinking and having a wonderful time comparing old war stories.

Michiru approached the throne and curtsied politely to Queen Selenity. "Konnici wa Selenity-sama." She greeted politely as she smiled slightly. "It's a pleasure to see you again." Her deep blue eyes sparkled, reflecting the light of the ballroom.

Queen Selenity nodded a greeting. "Serenity-hime is just behind you there, with the inner princesses if you would like to say hello Michiru-hime." The girl inclined her head politely, curtsied once more and approached the group.

"Konnici wa hime's-san." She greeted all the princesses at once.

Serenity looked over at the beautiful girl surprised. "How come I've never seen you before?" She asked curiously as she curtsied just like her mother had taught her. She smiled warmly at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you ano…"

"Michiru-hime of Neptune correct?" Ami interjected curtsying as well, the other inner princesses followed suit.

"Hai that's correct." Michiru said smiling kindly at the blue haired girl. "And you must be Ami-hime of Mercury." Ami just nodded briefly, looking rather embarrassed. "I don't get out of the palace much." Michiru admitted, answering Serenity's first question. "I'm from the Outer Planets, so my mother wishes me to find, a suitable husband."

Now Haruka and her bodyguard, whom she would really like to loose at the moment, were escorted to the main ballroom. She walked up to the throne and curtsies to Queen Selenity. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Selenity-sama." Haruka said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you as well Haruka-hime, Serenity is over there with her friends." Now the group was getting bigger as the princes in the ballroom realized the most of the princesses from the planets were here. Haruka nodded and made her way over.

"Hello Princess Serenity. I hope that we can become friends." Haruka said calmly as she smiled and curtsied towards the princess. _That must be Princess Michiru from the planet Neptune_, Haruka thinks as she sees the aqua haired beauty and she smiled at Michiru.

Michiru's interest was captured as soon as she saw the girl. She must be the Uranian princess, Michiru assumed as she smiled at her, her deep blue eyes sparkling. Serenity looked at the two and smiled as she saw their two eyes meet.

"Konnici wa Haruka-san, you must be from the Outer Planets as well." She said as she looked at the girl. "Let's go out to the garden so we can talk some more. We'll meet the princes later." She said as she grabbed her two friends hands and dragged them towards the garden.

Ami, Minako and Rei opted to stay in the ballroom for the time being however, letting Serenity get to the Outers better in her own way, while they would do it later in theirs.

Haruka had been about to speak when Serenity grabbed her hand and whisked her away to the garden with Michiru in tow as well. "Hai Serenity-hime, my home planet is Uranus." She explained as the Moon Princess slowed and she was able to speak again. Michiru's soft laugh came from the other side of Serenity as they were being towed.

"Serenity-hime, onigai, slow down we do not have any spare gowns to change into if these ones get dirty." Michiru insisted. Serenity slowed as she heard Michiru's voice. She knew the older girl was right, and she didn't want to ruin their splendid gowns. She let go of their hands and walked into the garden smiling as she turned around and looked at her new friends.

"This is the rare and wonderful garden of the Moon Kingdom." She said happily as she looked around. She had stopped beside the rose bush as she usually did. "These were a present from Earth." She said blushing slightly as she remembered the young prince who had brought them to her. "Do you like flowers Michiru-san? Haruka-san?" She asked curiously as she looked at the Outer Princesses.

"Has the treaty with the Earth and Moon been successful then?" Haruka asked as she nodded to the girls question and looked around herself. She spotted the deep blue and gold flowers from her planet, they were called rising wind, and she had always enjoyed looking at the mix of colors.

"How do you know about that Haruka-san?" Serenity asked surprised as she had thought it was only between the Moon and Earth. "No, it hasn't. We want peace, and as far as mama knows they want peace, but something strange is happening on Earth and we don't know what. So far everything is calm, but mama says she doesn't know how long that will last."

"My mother makes sure that we're up to date on all the treaties in the solar system." Haruka responded quietly as she looked at Serenity.

"Well, at least everything is stable between the Earth and the Moon, I'm glad." Michiru commented softly as her deep blue gaze traveled around the garden naming every flower in her head as she went. There was ocean's rest in one corner, the royal flower of the Neptunian's Reigning family.

Serenity looked at both Haruka and Michiru, then smiled. "Mama keeps on telling me that I have to marry some strange prince she's picked out for me." Serenity complained as she began to slowly stroke the roses petals. "Being royalty isn't fun." She said pouting slightly. "And your parents, are they, are they the same?" She asked looking at the two out princesses as she sat down.

Michiru nodded seating herself next to Serenity, her dress flowing out around her. "Hai Princess, I believe all parents want to the best for their children, even if that means marrying them off. Especially in our cases, we are the heirs to the thrones of each our respected planets. It's our duty, however disliked that duty is."

She looked down at the ground now, uncomfortable at the turn of topic. She didn't want to marry anyone; none of the young men interested her, or captivated her attention.

Serenity nodded, though she knew her mother loved her very much, and she loved her mother, she didn't want to marry someone Selenity had picked out for her, her heart already belonged to someone else, even though that love was forbidden.

"But what happens if a princess' heart belongs to someone else?" Serenity asked Michiru and Haruka quietly.  
"I have the same duty that you have...being the next Queen of the Moon" Serenity touched the rose and as she pricked herself with a thorn, a spot of blood appeared.

"Hai I know Serenity-san, and I have no interest in marrying a man that doesn't care for me as myself and not as Princess of Uranus. All of my suitors only care about the title and what they will get when if I do marry." Haruka said as she joined the princesses on the ground sitting next to Michiru. "You shouldn't let anything get in the way of your happiness." Haruka said as she turned to face Princess Serenity.

As Haruka sat next to her, Michiru felt her heart skip a beat. It seemed to be pounding in her chest; she had never felt this way before. She took a deep breath before replying to the current conversation. "I agree with you Haruka-san. If you love someone…you should follow your heart, no matter where it leads." She glanced down, her deep blue eyes slightly embarrassed as they traveled over to Haruka, then quickly away.

Haruka noticed Michiru's quick, but seemingly shy glance. Her own deep green eyes took on an embarrassed hue as she tried not to blush. "Ano…how have the suitors been to you Michiru-san?"

"The same as always I suppose." The girl responded quietly. "They pretend to be nice and cordial to win you over but as soon as your back is turned, well then they become themselves."

Michiru noticed Haruka's blush, and a slight red stain covered her own cheeks. What was it about this Princess that made her feel this way?

"Hai, that's why you can't believe a word they say. I enjoy showing them that I won't be fooled. They usually don't stay for more then just the morning." Haruka said, smirking at the thought. _My mother wouldn't be to pleased if I told her that I was attracted to the Neptunian Princess_. Haruka thought sadly to herself as she noticed that Michiru blushed as well.

Michiru laughed, her deep blue eyes sparkling with mirth and a deep feeling. "Then all suitors must be the same." She concluded. "For my suitors are exactly the same." She smiled happily, but her thoughts were troubled. _Mother and father aren't going to like this, but then, I suppose this is why I can't stand any of my suitors._

"I wonder if love is more than a title." Serenity mused as she saw the two outer princesses looking at each other. She smiled slightly. "For love…it must be difficult to love someone, but even more so when you have a title at stake." She laughed as she saw the two princesses blushing.

"I think we should be getting back in, Haruka-san, Michiru-san. Mama won't be to happy if we stay away from the ball for long." She said as she stood up and led them back into the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon Fantasies**

Disclaimer: Okay here's the big spiel, I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters in the fan fic, however any of the Kings or Queens from the planets, excluding Selenity of course, were made up by other people. Lady Rose of Mau, Princess Shiranai of Saturn, Reiko of Uranus and others that will appear through out the story are also made up and I am claiming them, so steal them at your own risk. This fan fic was originally an rp I was part of, so everyone designed his or her characters, and trust me it took a long time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, though I'm warning you now…it will be very, very long. This chapter, and the next chapter might seem a little centered around Haruka and Michiru, but they _are _my favourite characters and I am trying to spread out the concentration of where the story is focuse, so for now, you'll have to bear with me.

Chapter 4: The Music of Love

**_Moon Kingdom:_**

As the girls entered the ballroom the first dance song began to play. Michiru angled herself over towards the wall, planning on being a wallflower for this particular ball. She smiled as she heard the violins take over the melody and wished, once again, that she had thought to bring her own.

Queen Selenity saw all the princesses enter once more and signaled to a group of young men standing near her that they should go introduce themselves for the dance. A young man with golden hair and bright blue eyes approached Princess Serenity bowing to her politely before whisking her off towards the dance floor. A man with long brown hair bowed to Princess Ami, while another one almost identical bowed to Princess Rei. Both girls blushed, curtsied and laid their hands gently on the princes before they too were brought to the dance floor. A man with short hair, black as the night bowed to the Princess Minako, who colored prettily and let herself be swept away.

Another prince with silver hair and deep sea green eyes bowed as he stood in front of Princess Haruka. "May I have this dance?" Haruka curtsied politely, and not wanting to create a political incident allowed her self to be led to the dance floor. However, truthfully she wanted to dance with Michiru, or talk to her more at least.

The last prince went to Princess Michiru and bowed with as much grace as the aquamarine beauty possessed. "Michiru-hime, would you do me the honor of dancing with me." Michiru forced her 'suitor' smile to her face, nodded once graciously, curtsied and followed him out to the dance floor. However her deep blue eyes kept glancing towards Haruka who was on the other side of the room.

"Seeing the beautiful eyes of the Moon Princess is an honor Serenity-hime" The Prince began to flirt, as Serenity blushed a bit. However he couldn't dance like Endymion could. Her blushed deepened as she remembered their secret dance behind the Palace walls, the feeling of his hands on her as she floated out of the Moon and into the sky. But the feeling that she got dancing with this prince was not the same at all.

"Is it true that your intelligence matched your beauty Ami-hime?" The brown haired prince asked as he whirled the girl around the dance floor. "I'm afraid I can't believe it, nothing can match your beauty." Ami blushed crimson as she looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Can you see the future Rei-hime?" The Martian Princess' prince asked as he looked into her violet eyes. "Do you see me there?" Rei couldn't help but let out an absurd laugh. Yet, she was already getting tired of these games, even though he was quite handsome.

"It must be true what they say, that the queens of Venus are the Goddesses of Love and Beauty. For who but a Goddess could give birth to the vision that is in my arms?" Minako smiled happily at the prince as he twirled her around. She never tired of the attention of her suitors.

"The beauty of the Princess of Uranus is incredible and pure." Now the man dancing with Haruka began to flirt as well, hoping to gain the Uranian princess' admiration. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling.

"I bet you say that to everyone." Haruka said as she looked at the man who twirled her around the room. She had heard almost every compliment before and was by now, already thoroughly tired of the whole thing.

"Now that I have the wonderful Neptunian Princess in my hands I will never take my eyes off of the beauty that is Michiru's-himes eyes." The last prince said as he took Michiru softly into his arms and moved around the dance floor, his grace an even match for hers.

"Thank you very much." Princess Michiru said politely. "But there are others far more beautiful than me. I'm afraid I'm not much to look upon." She followed his moves; their bodies flowing perfectly together, yet she never once looked at his face, instead her deep blue eyes were still locked upon the figure in a dark blue dress across the ballroom floor.

Now the song finally ended and it took all Michiru had not to sigh in relief. She excused herself politely as the next song began to play. She really couldn't stand being with him any longer, and if she couldn't talk to Haruka she figured she might as well find some place to be alone.

She made her way across the ballroom, fending off any of the other number of eager young men hoping that they could get her attention. She pleaded fatigue and gratefully exited the ballroom.

The young man with Haruka had pulled her into another dance, however as the next song began to play the Uranian princess saw Michiru leaving out of the corner of her eye. _Here's my chance._ She thought as she hurriedly excused herself and followed Michiru out of the ballroom.

The other princesses were content to stay and dance for the time being. Now that a new song had started, new princes were trying to claim them for a dance. So they all smiled and agreed as they switched partners and began the whole thing all over again.

Now that she was free Michiru went back to the rooms she had been given to use while staying at the Moon Palace. When she got there she saw her mother had sent her violin during the day. A smile graced the girl's features as she took the violin out of its case. She ran the bow lightly along the strings of her violin producing a cord. Her features lightened as she relaxed and closed her deep blue eyes, slowly beginning to play a soft melody.

Once Haruka finally escaped the ballroom she cursed, realizing Michiru was already gone. She began to idly search the palace, and after walking for a few minutes she walked into a large music room. She smiled when she spotted a large grand piano. Well if she couldn't find Michiru she might as well occupy her time by relaxing a bit. "I hope Selenity-sama won't mind if I play a little tune." Haruka said quietly as she sat down on the stool and opened the lid. She closed her deep green eyes as she started playing a song that seemed to be playing in her head.

Michiru paused for a moment and frowned slightly as she thought she heard a faint piano melody nearby is was a soft lilting tune. She walked out of her room, trying to see if she was imagining things, and then slowly began to follow the sound of music. As she walked, she seemed to hear a harmony in her mind. So she raised her violin once more and began to play as she walked.

She paused in front of a door, the music was loudest here; this must be where it was coming from. She closed her deep aqua eyes, enjoying the melody and harmony running through her body, she sighed as she completely relaxed and let the music flow through her.

Haruka's green eyes flew open in surprise as she heard a violin counter melody flowing through her piano melody. However her hands now seemed to be moving on their own as they pressed the keys in front of her. She smiled as she realized how well her and the unknown musician worked together. Finally the piece drew to a close and she heard the last chord on the violin sighing above her own last chord.

She stood slowly, afraid to end the moment, yet wanting to know whom the mysterious musician was. She opened the door and saw Michiru standing there, her deep blue eyes closed and a look of utter contentment on her face. Her heart warmed, and a part of her wasn't truly surprised at all. "You play wonderfully." Haruka commented softly.

Michiru's eyes flew open as she heard the soft voice. Her violin fell to her side once more as she realized the song was over. Part of her was sad, yet part of her was overjoyed to know that the wonderful piano melody she had heard had come from Haruka. She blushed slightly as she nodded. "Thank-you, you're amazing." She said truthfully, true emotion behind her words.

"I started playing because, it was so nice to finally be truly alone." She said softly as her deep blue eyes looked into Haruka's deep green ones. "Though I guess I'm not really alone because I'm…with you…" She continued.

"Hai finally some peace, if not some quiet." Haruka said winking at the girl in front of her. _And as long as I'm with you, I don't mind the company._ She thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon Fantasies**

Disclaimer: Okay here's the big spiel, I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters in the fan fic, however any of the Kings or Queens from the planets, excluding Selenity of course, were made up by other people. Lady Rose of Mau, Princess Shiranai of Saturn, Reiko of Uranus and others that will appear through out the story are also made up and I am claiming them, so steal them at your own risk. This fan fic was originally an rp I was part of, so everyone designed his or her characters, and trust me it took a long time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, though I'm warning you now…it will be very, very long. I tried to get away from all the Michiru and Haruka centered love...though it wasn't very succesfull. So please bear with me for a bit longer, the inner princesses will find their own loves soon enough, its just...they haven't met them yet.

Chapter 5: True Love Born, the Beginning of Destiny

**_Moon Kingdom: Haruka and Michiru_**

Oh how Haruka longed to say those words out loud, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that though they had just met, her heart would break if the aquamarine beauty turned away from her now.

"Haruka-san…" Her soft voice brought Haruka back to the present as she looked at Michiru curiously with her deep green eyes.

"Have…have you ever felt…" With Haruka's gaze on her, Michiru didn't know how to put her feelings into words. _Have you ever felt that you needed someone so bad it hurt?_ That's what she was feeling right now, but not completely. It was almost exactly like the feeling she got when playing her violin. Perfectly at peace, like she couldn't ever be any happier in her entire life.

"Perfectly at peace with everything around you? Like the world stops only for us?" Haruka asked as she blushed deeply, her feelings finally revealed.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Deep blue eyes looked into dark green ones. A feeling of perfect contentment overcame her. "That's what I feel..." She looked away. "When I'm with you." Now she turned back to Haruka, peace and contentment reflected deeply in her eyes.

Haruka smiled relieved as she looked at Michiru. Gently she took one of the princess' hands and kissed it, just like a prince meeting his princess for the first time. "I feel, the exact same way Michiru-hime." She said softly as she looked deeply into her eyes now. "I was worried, you wouldn't feel the same."

"I don't think I've ever felt quite like this before." Michiru said smiling as she saw Haruka's gesture. Now a song began to filter into the room from the ballroom, a soft love song. The song reached Haruka's ears.

"We'll have to tell our parents about our choice in lover's eventually." She said softly, her elation dimming for a moment. "Demo, we can save that for later. Now…" Haruka bowed to Michiru. "Michiru-hime, would you do me the honor of this dance?" She asked, a smirk coming to her face as her deep green eyes sparkled. "I have a feeling we'll enjoy this one much more than the first we had this evening."

"Hai you're right, on both accounts. For now, let us live for the moment." Michiru said lightly as she curtsied in response to Haruka's bow. "I'd be honored Haruka-hime." Michiru said as she gently laid her hand over top of Haruka's.

Haruka twirled Michiru around as they began to dance slowly to the music. Michiru smiled slightly, they moved together, even more gracefully than she had with that strange prince earlier this evening. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. "I would gladly be lost in this moment, just to stay with you forever." The words were whispered yet seemed to echo throughout the room, though from which of the couple it was hard to tell. Michiru laid her head gently on Haruka's shoulder as Haruka laid her head over top of Michiru's.

The song grew to a close, yet the couple continued to dance. Late into the night Michiru sighed softly. "I can't believe this is real Haruka…" Michiru said softly. "I keep expecting to wake up in my bed, with my mother telling me I have to marry some strange prince." She smiled slightly, completely enjoying the moment. "I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Hai, it's a wonderful dream that I don't want to end. As long as we're together nothing else matters, Michiru." Haruka said quietly.

**_Serenity_**

The young Moon Princess had watched the two outer princesses leave the ballroom. She smiled softly to herself, she had noticed the way they had acted around each other earlier and hoped for the best for them. However, as she tried to follow them out, another young man appeared in front of her, asking her for a dance.

She smiled and nodded, knowing it was her duty, and let herself be led away. However her light blue eyes kept scanning the room, looking for the one prince she truly wanted to dance with. However he didn't appear, her dearest Endymion, the Prince of Earth wasn't here tonight. She sighed wistfully as she was passed from one prince to another, until finally she excused herself and walked out to the balcony.

She clasped her hands in front of her, her silver gown being illuminated by the light of the surrounding planets, however only one planet interested her, and her blue eyes were directed towards it. A small blue, green and white planet, that was not to far off. Earth, the home of the Terrans, currently the Moon Kingdoms enemies, yet that was where her love lived.

"The beauty of the Moon Princess far outshines that of the rumors spoken about her." A male voice said from below her. Serenity's heart began to beat fast she knew that voice. She tore her eyes away from Earth and directed them below her.

A tall young man with short cropped black hair and blue eyes gazed up at her. "Endymion-oji…" She more breathed the name that said it out loud. The young man in armor smiled slightly.

"Hai Serenity-hime, I'm sorry I'm late." The girl just shook her head, her long golden hair flying about her.

"Ie, as long as you're here, I'm happy." She said. The young man smiled as he walked up the steps and towards her on the balcony. He took her gently in his arms as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not supposed to be here, if I'm discovered…" The clatter of approaching soldiers drew near. "Meet me in the ballroom." He whispered as he gave her a quick kiss before he disappeared.

"Endymion…" Serenity whispered once more as she smiled softly. She turned and headed back inside, walking down the grand staircase, her eyes searching the room once more, yet this time knowing she would find what she was looking for. She took the last step off the staircase and immediately princes began to ask her for a dance.

She looked around unsure, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned surprised. A tall man in a black tuxedo with a white mask smiled at her. "Serenity-hime, would you do me the honor of a dance?" A bright smile lit the Moon Princesses face as she nodded.

"Hai of course." She said as the mysterious man twirled her out onto the dance floor. Though he wasn't so mysterious. His voice and gentle touch gave everything away. "Endymion-oji." She whispered softly as he pulled her close. "I'm so happy."

"Not here Serenity-hime, if anyone was to find out," He spun her out gracefully in time to the music, pulling her back in, slightly closer than the dance called for. "It could be disastrous for both of our kingdoms." Endymion's eyes were serious behind his white mask. "But I couldn't help to risk seeing you again." He whispered.

Serenity's eyes were sad as she looked up at her one and only love. It seemed that fate dictated their love be forbidden, she supposed it was just like Michiru and Haruka, two princesses falling in love was unheard of, just like a Lunarian and a Terran, the two were never supposed to mix.

"I love you." Serenity whispered, the dance was winding to a close and for the moment she was drawn in tight against Endymion's body.

"I love you to, Serenity." He drew her even closer, then, using his cape as a shield, he kissed her softly. "Wait for me my love, to stay here another moment is to dangerous, but…I will return." With that, and the final chord, Endymion disappeared into the crowd.

Serenity stared after him, her blue eyes full of love and longing. "I'll wait for eternity." She whispered though now he couldn't hear her.

A/N: there we go all done, I know that the chapters are rather short, I hope you don't mind, if you do, reveiw and tell me and I'll try to make them longer.


End file.
